Chocolate Craze
by DaniCZJ
Summary: Anna's chocolate addiction has gotten out of hand! When a tray of her decadent sweets goes missing, Anna freaks out and doesn't stop until she gets her chocolate fix.


"Nnnnnnnooooooooo!" Anna screamed, drawing the attention of her handmaiden who was nearby. Gerda ran as fast as she could, worried that something terrible has happened. She came upon Anna kneeling on the floor by a side table in the hallway. "Are you okay Princ-"Gerda started to ask, but was cutoff when Anna suddenly jumped up and stared at her face to face; shaking with what appeared to be anger. After a tense moment Gerda asked again, "Is there something wrong Princess?"

Anna glared at her. "How can you not know?" Gesturing to the empty mahogany table, "It's gone! All my chocolate is GONE! I set them down and walked away for two minutes and they vanished! Even the tray is missing!" The enraged Princess paused. "I know what happened. I'll bet anything Kristoff took it! He's always coveted my chocolate. I'm going to find him and MAKE him give it back!" Anna stormed off leaving Gerda standing there feeling quite bewildered.

* * *

Kristoff spent most of his morning wandering the castle, admiring all the fabulous antiques and artwork. The place amazed him, but not as much as Elsa's ice place did. That was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his life! As he stopped to check out a bronze bust of a lady with a laurel wreath in her hair, Anna appeared out of nowhere. She was breathing heavy and had frazzled hair. "Hey Anna, what's up?" He said, giving her a friendly smile.

"What's up? Oh I think you know what's up!" Anna grabbed Kristoff by the shirt and slammed him back against the wall. "Where are they?!" The feisty redhead demanded. Kristoff looked at Anna feeling quite confused by her strange actions and mood. "Uhh…Where's what?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I KNOW it was you, so tell me what you did with them!" Kristoff remained silent giving her a blank stare. "I need my chocolates now! Give them to me!" Anna shouted as she stomped her foot on the floor and proceeded to wildly shake Kristoff. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait just a minute! I didn't take your chocolates!" Anna paused for a moment giving Kristoff enough time to remove her grasp and back away from her. Anna gazed fixedly at him as if ready to pounce again at any moment.

"As I recall not too long ago, I saw Elsa carrying a tray of chocolates into her chamber" The young man said trying to straighten the wrinkles out of his new shirt. Anna let out a gasp as she never expected her own sister to take her chocolates. "How can she do that? I have to get them back!"

Anna proceeds to leave, but Kristoff grabbed her by the arm holding her back. "You can't go in her chamber! She is in the middle of business discussing barter agreements."

"I'm the Princess! I can do what I want!" With that said, he let go of Anna's arm and off she flew. The only thing that went through his mind as he watched her round the corner is, what's Elsa going to say?

* * *

It was still early in the day and the Queen was tired. She didn't sleep well last night as thoughts of today's business ran through her head. All she wanted was for this deal to be over with so she could rest. "I don't see how that is going to work." Elsa proclaimed to the two gentlemen sitting across the table from her. One of the men started to speak just as Anna threw open the doors making her presence known. Elsa quickly stood up; shocked to see her sister so rudely barge in. "Anna! Can't you see I am in the middle of something? Please leave!"

Anna ignored the orders she was given as she scanned the room for her precious sweets. "Anna, did you hear what I said? Please leave now!" Anna glanced at the two gentlemen and her sister, all which looked rather annoyed, and then she saw it, her tray of chocolates sitting right there in the middle of the table!

Anna's eyes grew wide as she ran towards the table. Elsa tried to stop her, but was almost knocked over.

Anna in her own little world grabbed up the remaining chocolates and commenced shoveling them into her mouth until her cheeks were puffed out like a Chipmunk. Anna chewed for a few moments then swallowed. Her world slowly swirled back into conscious view as the chocolate enzymes went throughout her bloodstream and into her brain.

Back into fully functioning order, she looked around the room. She saw Elsa covering her face with her hand, embarrassed at the spectacle Anna unknowing made of herself and two strange men who were staring at her. She gave a smile, curtseyed, and then proceeded to skip away chanting softly in a singsong voice, "Choooocolate. Choooocolate. Chocolate, chocolate, choooocolate!"

After she was gone, one of the men cleared his throat to get the Queen's attention.

"Do you mind telling us what THAT was all about?"

Elsa replied after giving a nervous chuckle. "That…was a Chocoholic!"


End file.
